


Are We There Yet?

by QueenLeo



Series: Wontaek [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, M/M, Taek ain't havin it, Wonshik is kind of a little shit in the begging, slightly sugestive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Taekwoon and Wonshik take a trip to the mountains, and things don't go quite according to plan.





	Are We There Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my second Wontaek fic ever, and I'm a little more confident in this one. I hope it's cute enough! Btw, there is some swearing and it get's a little suggestive at the end, but nothing that major.

“Are we there yet?” Wonshik whined, pressing his cheek against the window more.

“Get out.”

Wonshik peeled his cheek of the window and looked at his boyfriend.

“We’re going 85 miles an hour down the highway in the middle of nowhere.” The brunet said, eyeing him curiously.

Taekwoon glared at him out of the corner of his eye and said, “Did I stutter?”

Wonshik swallowed hard at the angry look his older boyfriend was giving him and shrunk back in his seat a little. He had to admit that he had been at least a tad bit annoying during the long car ride, but he couldn’t help it. He was so bored! There was no cell service so he could stream music or play many games on his phone so there really wasn’t much else to do then stare out the window at the passing scenery.

“Sorry….” He muttered quietly, looking back out the window.

He heard Taekwoon sigh and he felt even worse, knowing that he was stressing his boyfriend out more than he already was. As it was, Taekwoon wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of spending a week in a secluded cabin in the mountains, when Wonshik had asked him to go, he was so excited the older man couldn’t say no. he did let his boyfriend know that he wasn’t anywhere near as excited, but Wonshik had promised a week of cuddles, picnics, hikes, and no interruptions; just the two of them. Once those promises were made, Taekwoon was a little more compliant, but the drive up was proving to be a test to his patients as they had run into several obstacles on the six-hour drive, and it looked like the problems were only continuing.

“Hm…,” Wonshik muttered, noticing that the car seemed to be slowing down, “Are we stopping somewhere?”

Taekwoon frowned and said, “No… the car is slowing down for some reason….”

A strange noise started coming from the front end of the car and Taekwoon steered it onto the wide shoulder of the road just as it rolled to a stop.

“Are we out of gas?” Wonshik asked, worried. 

Taekwoon shook his head and turned the car off before popping the hood and getting out. Wonshik followed suit and went to stand next to his boyfriend as he opened the hood of the car and the older of the two groaned loudly as smoke rose from inside. There was obviously something wrong with the engine of something around it, and neither of them knew how to do more than change a tire. Wonshik pulled his phone out and saw that he miraculously had enough cell signal to make a call. He looked up the nearest auto repair shop that towed and called. After a short conversation, Wonshik hung up and let out a groan of his own.

“What did they say?” Taekwoon asked, leaning against the now closed hood of the car.

Wonshik sighed and said, “They won't be able to send anyone until tomorrow morning.”

“Fuck….” Taekwoon groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

Wonshik looked at the rapidly setting sun and sighed again.

“Come on,” he said, catching Taekwoon’s attention, “You’re exhausted and stressed, let’s just get some sleep since there isn’t anything for us to do.”

Taekwoon nodded and followed the brunet around to the side of the van they had rented for the trip and climbed into the back when Wonshik opened the door for him. They had put all of the extra seats down before they left, and Wonshik was grateful that they had. He climbed in after Taekwoon and shut the door, leaning up into the front seat to lock the van. When he turned around, he saw Taekwoon pulling out the extra blankets and pillows they had pack just in case and he helped him lay them out and create a comfortable little nest in the back of the van. They laid down facing each other and Wonshik saw the uncomfortable look on his boyfriend’s face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

Taekwoon sighed and said, “It’s really uncomfortable…. My back already hurts from sitting in the car for so long and the floor isn’t exactly helping….”

Wonshik smiled light and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. He pulled him on top of him so that he was laying on his chest and stroked his black hair lightly.

“Any better?” Wonshik asked, looking down at him.

Taekwoon nodded and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s neck. He let out a content sigh and kissed the lightly tanned skin of his neck.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so cranky the whole drive….” He muttered, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s neck and shoulders as best he could in their position.

Wonshik shook his head and kissed his forehead before he said, “It’s ok. I know you really didn’t want to go on this trip to begin with and I’ve been annoying the whole time.”

The older male sighed again and said, “It’s not that I didn’t want to go it’s just… I don’t know, I guess a secluded cabin up in the mountains just… creeps me out?”

Wonshik hummed in acknowledgement and kissed Taekwoon’s forehead several more times before they finally cuddled up together more and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, a tow truck showed up a little while after they woke up and towed them to the shop. The mechanic took a look and told them that it was a quick, easy fix and that they’d be on their way in less than an hour. Once back on the road, Wonshik tried his best the make the rest of the drive fun, doing his best to make Taekwoon laugh or smile as often as possible. After another two hours of driving, they finally made it to the cabin and Taekwoon couldn’t believe how… not creepy it was. It was beautiful, actually. It was next to a beautiful lake and was surrounded by clearings, not trees.

“Wow,” Wonshik said, looking around in awe, “Ok, even _I_ thought it would be creepier than this….”

Taekwoon nodded and said, “It’s not creepy at all…. It beautiful….”

They both took in the view for a few more minutes before grabbing their bags and bringing them into the house. They settled in and made lunch together, something that they always enjoyed. After lunch, they settled down to watch a movie, cuddled up together on the couch. Wonshik decided to drag Taekwoon out to the lake to watch the sunset, which Taekwoon had to admit was something he was glad he didn’t miss, and after the moon and stars overtook the sky, Wonshik got a mischievous idea.

“Hey, Woonie,” Wonshik said, standing up, a smirk plastered on his face, “Let’s go for a swim!”

Taekwoon frowned and said, “But we didn’t bring swimsuits….”

“Don’t need ‘em,” the younger said, pulling his shirt off, “There’s no one else here so see.”

Taekwoon stared wide-eyed as Wonshik unbutton his jeans and shoved them off, his boxers following.

“Why are you getting naked?!” Taekwoon cried, blushing.

“Well, you kind of have to be naked to go skinny dipping.” Wonshik said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Taekwoon shook his head and said, “I am not skinny dipping.”

“Oh, come on, no one’s gonna see,” Wonshik said, moving to whisper in his ear, “And besides, didn’t you say always wanted to try fucki-”

Taekwoon slapped his hand over the brunet’s mouth, keeping him from finishing the embarrassing statement. He sighed and stood up, shyly taking his shirt off. Wonshik cheered and quickly reached for the button on his jeans, quickly stripping the blushing male of his pants and boxers. Once they were both fully unclothed, Wonshik grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him toward the lake, only letting go to run full speed and jumped into the lake.

“Shit it’s cold!” He shouted, popping back up out of the water.

Taekwoon stood at the edge of the water, eyeing the dark water warily before dipping a toe into the water.

He quickly yanked his foot back and said, “Oh _hell no_ , it’s freezing!”

Wonshik rolled his eyes and walked over to him, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him into deeper water, dropping him into it.

Taekwoon resurfaced sputtering and growled, “You asshole!”

He quickly splashed Wonshik in the face with the frigid water, only to be splashed back almost immediately. He glared at him and they started an all-out war, swimming around and splashing each other, laughing and giggling like a bunch of dorks. After a while, Wonshik swam over to Taekwoon and kissed him, the other smiling into the kiss and returning it. Wonshik slowly guided them back towards the shore, and once they were in shallower water, he grabbed Taekwoon’s thighs and hoisted him up. Taekwoon made a small noise of surprise and wrapped his legs around Wonshik’s waist, his arms winding around Wonshik’s neck tightly.

After a little while, Wonshik pulled back and breathed, “How do you feel about taking this to the bed?”

Taekwoon nodded quickly and dove in to kiss him again. It was Wonshik’s turn to smile this time and kissed him back happily, carrying him towards the house, ready to spend an amazing night with an amazing man.


End file.
